The present invention relates to a multidimensional astral or star position finding device which enhances the procedure for selecting and finding for viewing a selected constellation which may be in the zodiacal band or may be elsewhere in the sky. The device of the present in associated with star viewing frames known as STARFRAME, a trademark for a viewing frame owned by Applicant, and STELLAPHANE, a star chart means a trademark also owned by Applicant.
The use of STARFRAME viewing means and STELLAPHANE star charts have been described in Applicant's book named Starwatch published by the Putnam Publishing Group of New York, N.Y., and by Mercury: publication of the Astronomical Society of the Pacific issue of July-Aug., 1987. The Starwatch book and the article in Mercury describe the use of a wire viewing frame having a selected and preferred aspect ratio of 11".times.81/2", a transparent clear acetate sheet which may bear dots, arranged to represent a constellation to be viewed, the use of luminous dots when energized by light, for facilitating viewing the star chart arrangement in the dark, and a cord or distance determining element so that the viewing frame can be positioned a selected distance from the eye of the observer to provide a viewing angle through the viewing frame which will generally dimensionally correspond with the spacing of the stars in the sky being viewed so that the luminous dots on the star chart will appear as superimposed over the stars of the constellation in the sky. All of the information in the Starwatch book and the Mercury publication are incorporated herein to illustrate a prior proposed system for viewing constellations in the sky.